


One More Night

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mockingjay au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Normally, when two girls are consoling each other, there are quiet whispers, soft words, gentle hugs.</i>
  <br/><b>But Katniss and Johanna were far past normal. </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> A Mockingjay AU fic I've been working on for a bit. It was originally going to be a long one-shot, but as I wrote it worked better as a chapter fic. It will probably be 3-4 chapters, but it depends. Enjoy!

Normally, when two girls are consoling each other, there are quiet whispers, soft words, gentle hugs.

But Katniss and Johanna were far past normal. Console between them consisted of loud moans, words laced with lust, and nails down their backs.

It started when they moved into the same compartment in 13. The first night, Katniss woke up because of nightmares. Johanna never fell asleep. Katniss still apologized for screaming and burrowed into the thin blankets. Johanna didn’t answer. Just observed.

The next few nights were very similar. Katniss screamed and woke up. Johanna stayed silent and never slept.

Johanna’s lack of sleep didn’t go unnoticed. She was ordered to the hospital one day in training when she had started dozing off while assembling her gun (which Katniss still helped her with; her hands still shook too much). The doctor ordered that she start taking sleeping syrup before bed and if she didn’t take it, she would be right back in the hospital.

That night, it was Katniss who couldn’t sleep. Johanna slept, but kept turning over and making noises. Katniss sighed and got up, padding softly across the room to touch Johanna lightly. Not expecting a reaction that fast, Katniss squealed when she was tackled onto the floor.

“What the _hell_ , Brainless?” Johanna said through bared teeth.

Katniss pushed Johanna off of her easily; she was getting thinner by the second. “I was seeing if you were okay. And it seems you’re fine. So goodnight.”

She got up and fell into her own bed, not bothering to listen for Johanna’s retort that never came. She heard tentative footsteps and felt a dip in the bed. She shifted to face Johanna, who had her back to her, still shaking a little, but Katniss didn’t mention this. The woman from 7, who currently felt more like that weakling she pretended to be during those Games, sighed heavily and ran her hands through what little hair she had (it was finally starting to grow back). “Sorry. For tackling you, I mean. I just-”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Katniss interrupted.

“I’m going to anyway, Brainless,” Johanna snapped. “I haven’t had nightmares in a long time. They stopped a few years after…” Katniss knew what she meant. A few years after President Snow had everyone she loved killed. She nodded slowly, silently telling Johanna she didn’t have to say it. “Yeah. They stopped. Mainly because I stopped sleeping at all for a while. When I mentored, they send me to the doctors, and they said I was an insomniac. They tried giving me medication too. It worked for a while. Until…” Until she was captured. Until she was soaked and electrocuted for information. Until she was rescued and brought back to District 13. “Well, here we are now. So what’s your excuse, Brainless? Typical victor’s syndrome?”

“Basically,” Katniss shrugged, now sitting up, her legs crossed under her. “Murdering other kids in an arena, having your family threatened to be killed, becoming the symbol of a rebellion you didn’t mean to start...it can be pretty stressful, you know?”

Johanna smiled a bit and turned to face her better. “Have you found any comfort? You know, something to help with the nightmares? Kind of like Haymitch drinks himself silly, and Finnick and Annie have each other.”

“I did,” Katniss mumbled. Peeta was hijacked; he was more likely to suffocate her with a pillow than hold her and comfort her until she fell back asleep in his current state.

Johanna started to reach her hand toward Katniss, but stopped halfway, letting it fall to the bed. “Sorry. Bread boy will probably be okay. They know to keep their precious Mockingjay on their side they have to keep him around.”

(Her voice lacked the sympathy that her words implied; it sounded indifferent, bitter almost)

Katniss shrugged, desperately wanting to change the subject. “What about you? Is morphling your escape?”

“I don’t have one. Not one that’s consistently worked, anyway. Morphling did help a little, though. That’s why I stole it from you.”

“It’s not stealing if I let you take it.”

“You didn’t have much of a choice,” Johanna pointed out. “Anyway, it’s not like I have someone like you have Peeta.”

“Did you?” Katniss blurt out before she realized that this conversation was on a very sensitive topic. “I mean...Nevermind. You don’t have to-”

“I did. Before the games. She was my best friend.” Katniss took note of the use of pronoun, but didn’t question. “ ...but I loved her more than that. I told her before I went into the games. She…” Johanna paused. Katniss noticed her hands trembling and her leg bouncing nervously. “She didn’t feel the same, of course. I was stupid to think she would. But it doesn’t matter anymore. She’s gone. I don’t care anymore.”

Katniss doubted that, but she didn’t press on. Instead, she reached her hand out and let it rest on Johanna’s hand. She felt the victor tense up at the contact, but she left her hand there. She relaxed after a moment, but they both let the silence hang in the air. Johanna was the one to break it. “I’ve never told anyone that. So you better not go running your mouth, Brainless.”

“Nobody would believe me if I did.”

“Yeah they would. You’re a terrible liar.”

Katniss pretended to be offended and Johanna smiled at her, taking Katniss’ hand and squeezing it a little. “Thanks. For listening, I mean. I feel a little better now.”

Johanna started to get up and trudge back into her bed, but Katniss held onto her hand. The older victor raised her eyebrow as Katniss pulled her back towards the bed. “What, Brainless? You tryin’ to get me in your bed? Bread boy not satisfying?”

Katniss blushed and released her hand. “No! I mean-! That’s not-”

“Spit it out already!”

“Just...maybe you’ll sleep better if you…” Katniss nodded towards the space next to her and Johanna gave her a surprised look, brown eyes widening.

“I don’t know if it’ll help, but whatever,” Johanna answered. She jumped onto the mattress, causing Katniss to bounce slightly. “You sure about this?”

She wasn’t, but after Johanna revealing all of that to her, she was pretty sure she wouldn’t kill her, at least. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Katniss turned away from Johanna, trying to take up as little room as possible. The woman watched her intently and waited until she thought she was asleep before whispering, “Night, Brainless.”

“Goodnight, Johanna.”

Johanna blushed a little (she really wasn’t expecting a response) and turned over, hoping Katniss wouldn’t notice (it was dark anyway and she was pretty sure Katniss didn’t have night vision). Katniss’ breathing slowed down so Johanna assumed she was asleep at last.

Johanna sighed.

_It’s only one night. This is a one time thing._

_Right?_


End file.
